The present invention relates to photovoltaic devices and applications. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention provide a fluid cooled photovoltaic module assembly and related methods.
Efficient renewable energy conversion mechanisms are sought to offset worldwide fossil fuel consumption. The International Energy Agency (EA) estimates world energy use in 2010 to be 150 trillion kilowatt-hours, which is roughly 0.02% of annual global solar energy. This illustrates that solar energy has the potential to supply all of the world's energy with effective solar energy conversion and storage technologies. Oil, coal, and natural gas remain the primary utilized world energy sources which presents an opportunity for new technologies and strategies to enable solar energy to become practical and cost competitive.
Photovoltaic (PV) modules convert solar radiation into electricity using semiconductors that exhibit the photovoltaic effect. Substantial investment into photovoltaic module design and manufacturing are driving down costs of photovoltaic systems. Efficiencies of photovoltaic modules remain relatively low at less than 25% and typically below 18% efficiency. Photovoltaic module efficiencies are further reduced as the temperature rises from heating up in the sun. This efficiency reduction is published on product specification sheets in the form of a temperature coefficient.
Solar thermal (ST) collectors convert solar radiation to heat using absorptive surfaces and heat loss mitigation techniques. Enabled by high efficiencies which can exceed 90%, solar thermal accounts for more renewable energy capacity worldwide than photovoltaics. Solar thermal collectors have high conversion efficiencies when they are maintained at cool temperatures. This is enabled by utilizing solar thermal collectors for distinct applications in which cool water is heated such as swimming pools, preheating potable water, and commercial/industrial processing. Efficiencies are highly dependent upon environmental variables and fluid temperature. Polymer unglazed solar thermal collectors have advantages such as low cost, ease of manufacturing in different sizes, lightweight, tolerant of freezing conditions, resistant to water sanitizers and other chemicals; resistant to lime-scale buildup and heat exchanger fouling; resistant to corrosion; easily transported, and resistant to ultraviolet radiation.
There have been many types of photovoltaic devices and methods. Unfortunately, they have been inadequate for various applications. Prior art has claimed the enhanced performance of combined photovoltaic and solar thermal, but failed to make a functional, practical, and efficient combination. Therefore, improved photovoltaic devices and methods are desired.